Naughty Things
by DweebHeart
Summary: One shot. Hermione is patrolling the Hogwarts corridors, when she stumbles upon Draco, who forces her into the room of requirement. A bit of force, just a warning.


**Hey guys! I'm really interested in all the relationship ranges that Hermione and Draco can have, so alongside my story I am going to be doing a series of one shots ranging from force and bdsm to tender and loving. Hope you guys enjoy! =)**

* * *

><p>Hermione sighed. Once again she was patrolling the corridors by herself. Ron and Harry were at quidditch practice, leaving her to keep watch on Malfoy. Harry had his suspicions about him being a Death Eater, and no matter what she or Ron said, he was convinced. Hermione's sole purpose in doing this was to put those ideas of Harry's to rest once and for all.<p>

Although it was past curfew, the hallways were unusually quiet. Hermione had forgotten the mauraduers map and was silently cursing herself when she heard a noise up ahead. She threw her body against the left well in an attempt to shield herself from view. Her eyes strained to see the figure who walked towards her, but then turned down a different corridor to her right. It seemed to be just a random student out an about like herself.

Slowly pulling away from the wall, Hermione stealthily headed down the opposite corridor. She had been out for about 15 minutes already, and resigned herself to checking around the Slytherin dorms before heading back to the Gryffindor common room. As she headed downward towards the dungeons, she felt goose bumps crawl up and down her arm from the cold. She also couldn't get rid of the feeling that someone was watching her. Every time she turned around though, no one was there.

After making a lap around the area where the Slytherin dormitories were known to be, Hermione nodded to herself and turned to head back up. Someone or something pushed her against the wall and pressed their weight against her back, trapping her. "Get off me!" She hissed, trying to fight off the thing pinning her to the wall.

"Shut up, Granger, or I'll hex you and make this even more uncomfortable for you." Hermione froze. That voice was so familiar, and she didn't need more than the first two words to realize who it was. Malfoy. "What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione asked scornfully. Draco pressed his wand against her back. She felt something else hard against her, and her eyes widened in realization. That's why he had been acting so strange lately. He had been watching her.

"Mal-Draco," Hermione thought using his first name might get through to him. Draco inhaled sharply, and pressed himself against her harder. "Mmm I love the way you say my name." Draco nuzzled his face into her hair. Damn, she had made the wrong move. She needed to try a different tactic. "You're a very handsome man, and there are dozens of women who would love to help you with that rather large problem you have there, but I'm not one of them." Stroking his ego might work. Draco Malfoy was a rather arrogant man.

"I think you're wrong. I think you are one of those girls who would love to help me out. Don't you like helping people out, Granger?" "Not you," she retorted, violently moving her arms around to try and break his grasp on her. To tell the truth, Hermione had been noticing just how good looking of a man Draco was growing into. Because of Harry's constant vigilance of him, Hermione had had plenty of time to notice all the small features of his face: the way his lips parted slightly when he was deep in concentration, the changing colors of his eyes depending on his mood, and his famous smirk that was now starting to look more sexy than disdainful.

Draco's hands softly swept over Hermione's breasts, letting the soft flesh fill his palms. "I see the way you've been watching me. You think I don't notice your gawking? I can't say it's unwelcome." Draco's fingers squeezed Hermione's nipples through her robes, making her gasp. "Although you are just starting to notice me, I've been watching you for some time now." His hands grabbed the fabric of her robes and hiked them out, allowing his other hand to snake underneath. His hands on her thighs were strangely warm. Hermione could've sworn in her fantasies and thoughts of him that his touch would be cold.

"Malfoy, this isn't right, we're in the corridor-" "Oh, you're right!" he said as if he had just realized this. "That's why I've been preparing the room of requirement for us." The word 'us' sounded so wrong to Hermione. Draco Malfoy, talking about an 'us' that included her.

Hermione realized that this was why Harry had seen him coming in and out of the room of requirement. She was thunderstruck. Just how long had he been preparing this?

Draco picked her up effortlessly, surprising Hermione. After the initial shock wore off she struggled against him. "Put me down, Malfoy!" She shrieked. Not that she ever thought it would happen, but she wasn't going to have sex with Draco like this. A mumbled word suddenly made Hermione feel like she was floating on clouds. Her whole body felt tingly and warm. In the back of her mind, she realized Draco had used the imperius curse, but she was unable to do anything about it. "There's a good girl," Draco cooed, bringing her through the entrance of the room of requirement.

The room was black and green satin and silk everything. It was overkill, but also a turn on. Hermione couldn't tell if it was the curse or her real self feeling that way. Draco smiled at her in a leering way, and started to disrobe himself. "Now, I'm going to take off an article of clothing, and you're going to mimic me." Hermione's frame sat up and started to copy his motions one article of clothing to the next. Soon she was left in her bra and panties. Hermione felt a blush creep up her cheeks. "Mmmm," Draco purred, coming closer to her. He ran his finger across the lining of her bra, tracing it. His finger against her breasts felt delicious. Draco's hand on his wand was steadily placed on her, as her body started walking towards the bed. A pool of wetness started to form in her panties as she realized that one, he had a great view of her ass from this angle, and two, she was about to be on a bed with Draco Malfoy, totally under his control. She paused at the bed, while Draco flicked his wand, causing her to crawl on and prostrate on all fours.

Draco's eyes glazed over as he watched her submissive and nearly naked form. The urge to pull down her panties was suddenly upon Hermione, and she could only comply. She felt embarrassed, but weirdly, slightly empowered. Somehow, horny. She was such a control freak, and always wanted everything in order. Having her power stripped away was somehow liberating, and letting Draco rule her and gawk at her was something she was rapidly growing to like.

The cool air hit her wet slit and she moaned softly. Draco's eyes widened a bit in surprise, and he bit his lip. She was actually into it. His bulge strained against his boxers as he cock throbbed. "You like having me control you?" Draco asked in a dominant and low voice. "Mhm," Hermione purred, closing her eyes. "I want you to keep your eyes open and watch my every move." Hermione obeyed, opening her eyes and taking this time to notice his physique. His pale, lean body was defined with lean muscle in all the right places. He looked a lot stronger than she thought he would under the school robes. The dark mark contrasted against his skin in a way that made her shiver. The snake tongue seemed to slither when his muscles stretched and moved. Another reason this was so wrong. But she couldn't imagine wanting to have it any other way.

Draco sauntered towards her and reached out a finger to run down her wet slit. As it reached the bottom, he slowly inserted his finger. She and he were both surprised at how wet she was. He nearly drooled while he felt her moist cunt. Hermione moaned as he added another finger and steadily started moving in and out. A sharp cry rang out as he suddenly spanked her. Hermione's walls tightened around his fingers, only urging him on even more. He slowly massaged the reddening area until pulling his hand back to slap again. "What a naughty little girl," Draco said, smacking her ass again. Hermione wished she could push against his fingers and help him get deeper. "Say you're my naughty little girl," Draco commanded. Hermione gasped as he smacked her again and repeated "I'm your naughty little girl." Draco growled at these words and rolled her over so that she was on her back. "Now, I want to feel your lips wrapped around my cock," Draco said, laying down beside her. Feeling like strings pulled her up, she sat up and crawled down till she was level with Draco's boxers. Her hands automatically went out and started peeling away until his cock was released. Draco was sitting with his hands behind his head, in a relaxed position that enabled him to watch Hermione.

His cock was huge and made Hermione's legs clench in want. She met his eyes while she slowly lowered her mouth down onto his length, taking in all she could. Draco moaned lowly, and moved his hands to rest on her head. His fingers ran through her silky hair as she slowly moved her head up and down, using her tongue to elicit moans and groans. Although she had to suck his cock from the imperius curse, everything she did with her mouth and tongue was all her. She liked exploring him and figuring out what drove him wild. Draco's hold on her head became a bit tighter and she upped her pace. Draco's wand flicked out of the corner of her eyes and she suddenly stopped. She smiled knowingly as she realized he was getting to close, and wanted her to stop. "You're too good at that," he told her with a naughty smirk.

"My turn," He said while easing her on her back. His head scooped down before hesitating and looking back up at her. "I think I can take off the imperious curse and trust that you won't run away from this." Hermione nodded, simpering.

Once the curse was lifted, Hermione felt more alive and sexier than before. While the imperius curse was on, everything was a bit fuzzy and dulled. She was suddenly very aware of the warm breath close to her slit.

Draco relished in the feeling of Hermione willingly under his control. She relaxed back and watched him with glazed eyes as he bent down and flicked out his tongue. Hermione's back arched upon contact. A deep moan shook through her body as he languidly ran his tongue around her clit. His hands reached under to squeeze Hermione's ass. Hermione's hands went down to stroke Draco's blonde locks while he lapped away at her. The moans emanating from her echoed around the room of requirement.

A sweaty sheen was starting to form on her brow as his tongue brought her closer and closer to climax. Draco realized her moans were getting higher pitched and more desperate, and stopped. Hermione looked down incredulously. "I want to feel you come on my cock," Draco said, sitting up and stroking his length a few times while looking at her.

Draco smirked when he realized her bra was still on. "Let's get this off of you and take a look, shall we?" Hermione pliantly arched her back a bit to allow him access to unhinge her bra. Once her breasts were free of the bra, Draco's hands were all over them: touching, squeezing, massaging. Hermione loved being explored and touched by his expert hands. Draco's reputation must have been true.

Hermione didn't realize that the whole time they hadn't even kissed until Draco's lips were inches from hers. He smelled minty and musky in an intoxicating way. Hermione had to taste him. His lips were so soft, but forceful. Draco Malfoy was a man who was demanding in all areas of his life.

While lost in the kiss, Hermione realized that Draco was positioning his cock at her entrance. She tingled with readiness and gripped his biceps in anticipation. Draco looked down at Hermione with his eyes dark and glazed over, and slowly pushed into her. They both moaned deeply with the penetration.

Draco's length filled Hermione and was driving her crazy as he reached her depths. She bucked her hips to draw him in deeper, and he growled at her movements. He suddenly gripped her hips and brought her on top of him. Hermione froze for a second, never having done this position before. Draco sensed her hesitancy and guided her with his hands. He rocked her back and forth on his cock, bucking up to meet her movements. Hermione gasped and her eyes widened. Draco smiled, knowing this position felt especially amazing for women.

Hermione's moans and groans took on new heights as she grinded against Draco, letting him direct her. Draco sat up, bringing Hermione and him closer to one another. One arm wrapped around her back as the other stayed on her hips. He looked directly into her eyes, seeing her for all she was in that moment. Both of them upped their speed as their need increased. They were both so close. Hermione's hold on Draco got tighter, as Draco started slamming Hermione down on his cock. She gasped as she was so close to the edge. Hermione arched her back and moaned loudly as she came. Draco groaned and held Hermione tightly to him.

They both collapsed, tangled in one another. Their panting filled the room as they tried to catch their breath and return to equilibrium. When Draco opened his eyes, his famous smirk returned. "Every time Potter asks you to watch me, we should plan to do this again." Hermione smiled and retorted back "What will I tell him when he asks me what you're doing?" Draco kissed her softly before pulling away and biting her lip. "Tell him I'm doing naughty, naughty things."


End file.
